


Around The World

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike show Willow what travelling with him would be like.





	Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Someday, from the 30 in 30 challenge at nekid_spike over on LJ
> 
> Fantastic banner by the wonderful blondebitz

 

 

 

"That damn bitch. Thinks she can talk to me any old way she likes. Thinks I'm 'ere just to help her out an' gonna do it all for free now 'cos of you. Lookin' down her nose at me."

Willow let out a sigh, making a grab for Spike's arm as he passed her in his angry circuitous route of his bedroom. "Spike, I wish you wouldn't fight so much with Buffy."

"It's her fault," Spike insisted. "Bloody well takin' advantage she is, knowin' I'll help her because it's what you want. Bloody Watcher gettin' stingy with his money too. And look at you." He made a wild gesture with his arm.

"Me?" Willow squeaked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're all pale an' peaked. You're tired. You don't take care of yourself like you should, too busy takin' care of everyone else. An' that includes me."

She smiled, squeezing his fingers. "I like taking care of you, Spike. Sometimes I think you need taking care of more than anyone else I know."

Spike brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "You could be right, about that. Don't you ever wanna just get out of 'ere? Leave Sunnyhell an' the sodding Slayer behind?"

"I can't do that, Spike. Buffy needs me, you know that."

Spike snorted, stretching out on the bed beside her. "An' what about what you need? Hum? You might think I need takin' care of, but so do you, love." His head dropped with a little sigh. "Wish you'd let me take care of you."

"You do, Spike. In your own special Spike way."

"Could really take care of you if you'd let me. Take you away from 'ere, somewhere you can 'ave fun and get a decent night's sleep.”

A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Tell me,” she suggested. “Tell me where you’d take me. Take me there now, Spike. Just us.”

He smiled, willing to indulge her little game. “Let’s see. First I think I’d take you somewhere hot where you can laze by the pool all day."

She laughed. "So I'll be by the pool all day and you'll be sleeping all day. That’s not exactly being together, Spike."

His eyes drifted to half mast. "Hum. I’d be waitin' for the sun ta go down bringin' the hot humid night an' warm sun ripened Willow."

A small shiver worked its way over her skin.

"Somewhere like Hawaii maybe, where we could go swimmin' in a moonlit lagoon," he let his hand slide over her arm. "The water cool on your bare skin. Glow in the moonlight you would." He toyed with her hair for moment; rubbing the soft red lock between thumb and forefinger. "Or Venice. Yes, Venice would be good. 'ave my girl all tucked up in my arms as we float in a gondola beneath the stars, soft kisses promising so much more."

Willow's lips parted as she sucked in a small shallow breath.

“How about a Tahiti beach at dusk, when the sand is still warm from the heat of the sun and the waves rolling over your feet never could be as warm an’ wet as you when I’m inside you.”

Her fingers flexed against his chest, digging in for a moment, plucking at the cotton of his t-shirt.

“You’d like a stroll at twilight up the side of the Alps. Lay you down in the grass, red hair spillin’ over the edelweiss...” he trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. “Perfect.”  
Spike stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Perhaps Alaska, you an' me in a bubblin’ hot tub with the Northern Lights reflectin' in your eyes; beautiful you'd be in such pure natural light."

Sliding an arm around her shoulders Spike urged her closer to his side. Smiling when she shifted into him, her arm looping around his waist, eyes fixed on his face waiting for more.

“You could go swimmin’ at the Great Barrier Reef, discover a whole new world under the sea.”

Willow pouted. “That wouldn’t be much fun without you, Spike.”

“Ah, but you’d come back an’ tell me all about it.”

 

She didn’t look convinced. “Still....”  
Lips brushing against hers forestalled any further complaint. “I’d get to experience it in my own way. I’d get to taste the ocean on you. Sundrenched skin, you’ll ‘ave, the salt of the ocean only makin’ you taste sweeter.”

“That’s.... that’s different.”

Spike smiled, her voice had dropped, thickened with arousal, he breathed deeply the scent of desire rolling off her, his eyes flaring as she wet her lower lip.

Fingers trailed slowly over her shoulder as he continued, "Imagine it, love; Switzerland; you an' me all cosy in front of a roarin' fire with softly fallin' snow. The flames could never burn as hot as you make me burn when you’re wrapped around me."

Catching her hand in his, Spike kissed her wrist, lingering over her pulse. It jumped beneath his lips. "A little cafe in Paris next, where you can enjoy some delicious pastries and I," he licked at her fingers. "Get my own sweet treat." He drew her fingers into his mouth, his tongue curling and stroking.

She squirmed closer to him, hooking a leg over his, pressing herself against his thigh with a soft sound in the back of her throat.

"Sound good, love?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Worlds just sittin' there waitin' for you."

"I'd like to. I want to. But ...."

He cut her off with a finger to her lips. The promise of someday hung in the air and Spike was content to leave it that way. He didn't want the fantasy destroyed completely. She kissed his fingertip, drawing him closer and pressing her lips to his with a little moan, her body softening in his arms.

"How 'bout a night off instead?"

"Oh yes, I'd like that, Spike. What'll we do?"

A sudden smirk curled his lips. "Don’t ‘ave to go around the world to ‘ave fun. Lots of fun to be had in a crypt with strawberries an' champagne, pet."


End file.
